


a conversation about distance and being there

by PoisonedMind



Series: infinity in moments like these [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: They’re not in the same room. They’re not even in the same city. And Phil can only just make out the colour of Dan’s eyes through the little pixels on his screen, and Dan’s crackled voice is thick, slow, he said he’s tired, but Phil can still see right through him even though the screen is small and the video quality is shit.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: infinity in moments like these [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545172
Kudos: 24





	a conversation about distance and being there

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. At least now that I’m talking to you again.”

“Where I come from ‘I’m fine’ is a very serious code for ‘I’m not at all fine, but I either don’t know how to express it, or I don’t want to burden anyone with it’.”

“Huh. You sure you’re not from around here?”

“Maybe I am, and I’m the one stalking you.”

“Oh, no, please, no. You are never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“The quality is shit, but I can literally hear your smirk through the screen, please stop.”

“I will never. Do you wanna talk?”

“About what?”

“I don’t know. About nothing, about everything? About what’s been making you say you’re fine when you’re not?”

“I don’t… I’m… I’ve just been a bit tired lately.”

“Dan?”

“Yes?”

“I’m not gonna judge you. I’ll listen to anything you need to say. I’m here. Always. Just so we’re clear.”

“I— Thank you, Phil. I just… I’m just so tired, you know? Bone-deep, heavy, black cloud-tired. Do you ever get tired like that?”

“I do. Sometimes, yeah.”

“I’m sorry. How do you get out of it? I don’t like it. I wanna be happy again.”

“I’m not an expert. But I find what used to make me happy, and I try to focus on that. I talk with people. Not about everything, it’s too much. But the small things. I can do those. Do you know what makes you happy, Dan?”

“You do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the series' post on tumblr](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/189085176461/infinity-in-moments-like-these) if you want to reblog :)


End file.
